


Flesh Into Gear

by TrashFoot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brief mention of Tony Stark - Freeform, Gen, steve rogers is implied in the last paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier does a little bit of self-evaluation. The title comes from the CKY song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh Into Gear

Flesh and metal fingertips steeple together. The flesh fingertips investigate the metal ones more so. The metal doesn't feel. Metal is felt. The flesh moves down the metal fingers to the palm. The lines that exist aren't natural; they've been man-made with the cruelest intentions. The inner wrist is next, where blue veins normally show in the flesh, there is only the continued metallic cold, the persistent silver. The wrist leads into the forearm, the elbow, the bicep and the triceps; there's no real change besides an intensity of outer paneling and inner wiring, lines burning hot and little spinning things whirring. It's the shoulder where things get interesting. 

The red star, the attachments underneath, how it moves. It tickles when they fix it (Tony does that now, Tony. Remember that.) as the damage from the mission (The battle against the new enemies, the real bad guys. The guys I used to be.) never scares the arm. The removal of the shrapnel in the arm is like shrapnel removal in any other arm; doctors (engineers?) take out the bits, reconnect the muscles and veins (wires), and leave the injured to heal what they can on their own. The patient (the soldier) can safely go off and live their lives (fighting their war). 

None of it is all that complicated at this point; it's just, the life I've lived and the life I have now- they’re just so hard to separate. The only constant in life one and life two was- is- him. Should I see him as a god, a time traveler even? Or should I see him as saw him once- my mission? What if, in my first life, I did see him as a god? He couldn't have been. I've seen pictures of him in life one. I've heard stories- so many stories- of him from life one. He was closer to a godsend than a god. But even that can't be true. He's told me before that I was his godsend. That can't be possible. It never could be. I've done too much wrong, shed too much blood, been so... used. But if what he says is true? Then... maybe my change can happen.


End file.
